


Yo, el mejor cupido.

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Matt se cree cupido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt se cree casamentero y cree que puede ir por la vida haciendo que los demás se enamoren, su próximo objetivo es hacer que su cuñado y su mejor amigo se hagan pareja, ya que según él, son tal para cual.</p><p>¿Tendrá razón?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo, el mejor cupido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Espero te guste, te agrade y te enamores de esta pareja y de estos dos juntos, incluí un poco de BBxMatt ya que es otra pareja que amo.

Mello/Near| One-shot

[Mello y Near eran… Bueno no eran nada. Ni siquiera se conocían en esa inmensa escuela, ambos iban a especialidades distintas, el rubio a deportes y letras, mientras que el pequeño albino a ciencias, sus horarios eran completamente distintos, no compartían ni los recreos, pero tenían algo en común, Mail ‘Matt’ Jeevas, mejor amigo del rubio y cuñado del albino, quien había tenido la genial idea de juntar a esos dos, ya que para él era más que claro que esos dos quedarían como la mejor pareja de la escuela si se llegaran a conocer, por lo que hizo un plan más que sencillo y cliché, invitar a ambos al cine y no aparecer, aunque no contaba con que todo fuera mal, y ese había sido el caso…]

¿Cómo se te ocurre montarme una cita a ciegas con pedazo de imbécil?- Nunca en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Near lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma, el niño era tan educado como adorable, el padre de Near y de sus dos hermanos, era un señor ingles más que educado, que los había adoptado cuando eran apenas bebés, por lo que los tres tenían ese acento inglés tan marcado, lo que claro los diferenciaba del resto de los chicos, aparte de su (en una forma que le resultaba adorable) fisionomía- Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan maleducada y ruda como ese hombre, así que espero no volverle a ver en lo que me queda de vida- Near se había ido más que enojado después de decirle eso, su novio Beyond, hermano mayor de Near, lo miraba con cara burlona, ya que desde un principio le había advertido que su ‘genial’ idea no iba a funcionar-

[Mello había caminado a su casa después de ese fiasco de día, pero claro que iba a matar a Matt por esa estúpida idea que tubo, ya le había dicho cientos de veces que no se hiciera el Cupido con él, pero al perecer el cabeza de cerillo aun no entendía. Near no era la opción para él, eso lo tenía claro. Era un niño presumido, extraño y introvertido, pero sí que le había atraído, su linda presencia, su cuerpo, que aun debajo de esa ropa extraña que parecía más una piyama que otra cosa, se veía realmente de su estilo, pequeño y suave, y ese acento, casi se corre en sus pantalones al escuchar esa voz tan estoica que con ese acento le hicieron temblar las piernas. Claro que no le iba a decir eso a Matt, quien rápidamente diría que era el mejor Cupido, casamentero y quien sabe que más, pero Near era un angelito bastante sensual, hasta que empezaba a hablar y sus personalidades chocaban y se repelían como polos opuestos]

Enserio Matt, esa pelusa no es el adecuado para mí. Te acepto que es sexy en su forma tierna, pero no nos llevamos bien y dudo que lo hagamos nunca- Matt observaba a su rubio amigo con mirada hastiada, realmente había puesto confianza en que Mello se comportaría por lo menos un poco con su cuñado, cosa que no funcionó, y para su desdicha Near no quería hablarle-

Mira, mi cuñado ni siquiera me dirige la palabra desde que habló contigo, ¿Pues qué le dijiste para que se enojara tanto?- Y en contra de lo que Matt pensaba, Mello se sonrojó ligeramente, claro que eso le decía que el rubio había hecho algo para que Near no quisiera siquiera dirigirle un saludo en los pasillos-

Puede ser que me pusiera en modo conquistador y después de recibir una negativa ya sabes cómo me pongo, nos pusimos a discutir en medio de la recepción y nos echaron por armar escándalo, créeme cuando te digo que ese pequeño ser solo me va a traer problemas, aunque es sexy- Su amigo siguió hablando después de mencionar eso, pero ya no le estaba prestando atención, estaba demasiado sumido en forjar su nuevo plan, ahora que sabía que Mello babeaba por los huesitos de Near, ya tenía razón para proseguir, el amor no fallaría en su guardia-

[Después de ese día, había rogado, llorado e incluso hizo que Elle abogara por él con Near para lograr que este le hablara. funcionó. Sin importarle las amenazas del pequeño albino, nuevamente hizo una cita a ciegas, solo que en esta ocasión planeaba quedarse cerca y evitar que Mello arruinara esta oportunidad. Le había contado de su maravillosa idea a su novio, quien nuevamente no le dio visto bueno a la cosa, pero lo dejó ser, ya que le gustaba lo feliz que se ponía el pelirrojo cuando se salía con la suya. Nuevamente en el cine, esperaron pacientemente hasta que Mello llegó, quien no recibió muy feliz la mueca que Near había hecho al verle llegar, pero no respondió a lo que él vio como una provocación, ya que no quería que lo sacaran del cine otra vez. Los cuatro se adentraron a una aburrida película romántica que Beyond había escogido, ya que sabía que Matt se ponía muy cariñoso con ese tipo de comedia romántica cursi, y con toda la intensión del mundo se sentó lo más lejos de Mello y Near que pudo, no quería verse envuelto en ningún drama o pelea de esos dos]

Genial, tengo que estar dos horas en la oscuridad viendo una película aburrida con un pervertido adolescente que ni siquiera me cae bien, mi día solo mejora y mejora- El albino había hablado en voz tan baja que apenas una hormiga le habría escuchado, pero para su sorpresa el rubio adolescente salido* parecía tener muy buena audición- 

Es solo una película pelusa, ni que te fuera a violar- Eso lo dijo con un tono sarcástico que no le gustó para nada al albino, quien extrañamente frustrado con el rubio frunció el ceño como nunca antes había hecho- Aunque si quieres unos besos no te los voy a negar, solo tienes que pedírmelos- Había pasado uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Near, quien algo sonrojado por la actitud del rubio desvió la mirada, sorprendiendo al rubio al no empujarlo para quitarse su brazo de encima-

Eres un idiota ¿Sabes?- Le dijo en voz baja antes de que la película comenzara, estaba seguro de que se iba a aburrir hasta quedarse dormido con esa babosada romántica, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como decapitaban a una chillona adolescente con pechos operados excesivamente grandes en ropa interior. El albino volteó a verlo con una expresión confundida, ya que según ellos tenían entendido, su película no era de ese maravilloso genero- ¿Nos equivocamos de sala?- Y aunque eso había sido una pregunta, para el rubio era más que obvio que era retorica, aunque no se estaban quejando, estabas hasta más cómodos con ver esa película, hasta parecían una pareja toda romántica ahí abrazaditos viendo con una extraña felicidad como un asesino cliché perseguía a un grupo de compañeros de clase, al parecer, sin razón aparente-

[Near miraba la película que más que miedo solo era para echarse unas risas, más para él, quien desde su niñez había sido entrenado en ese arte de las películas de terror por sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes amaban este género con locura. Al terminar la película se sorprendió de que la presencia del rubio no lo molestaba, se sorprendió más de que este aun le estuviera abrazando con su brazo, más le sorprendía de que esto no parecía molestarle. Esperaron hasta que todos hubieran salido de la sala, pero no salían ni su mejor amigo ni el hermano del albino, estaban a punto de volver a entrar a buscarlos cuando ambos salieron del baño, el pelirrojo más pálido que el mismo Near, y ya eso era razón suficiente como para preocuparse]

Matt se enfermó, así que lo voy a llevar a su casa, Mello si me puedes hacer el favor de llevar a mi hermanito a casa te lo agradecería- Beyond aunque estaba sorprendido de que el plan de su novio funcionara, no podía evitar que su instinto de hermano mayor saliera a flote ahora que parecía que su hermanito iba a tener a alguien en su vida- Y es virgen, y espero que llegue así a mi casa o te rompo la entrepierna- Después de eso, el moreno se llevó a su pelirrojo, quien solo pudo levantarles el pulgar en forma de apoyo-

[Después de convencer al albino de que no iba a conducir como un loco con la motocicleta, este se dignó a subirse, un viaje un poco más tranquilo de lo que le hubiera gustado al rubio, pero por lo menos pasaron un buen rato así abrazados, ya que el albino lo sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al llegar a la casa, con indicaciones del albino, ambos se bajaron, ya que Mello le quería acompañar hasta la puerta, al llegar a la susodicha puerta, Near se acercó y dejó un suave beso en los labios del rubio, quien al ver con que intensiones el albino se estaba acercando se inclinó hasta que ambos pudieron besarse, un beso suave que Mello no tardó en profundizar, sujetando por la cintura el pequeño cuerpo de la pelusa que había tenido por cita esa noche, y habría seguido así de no ser porque una de las luces de la casa se encendió, haciendo que ambos se separaran como si quemaran]

Buenas noches- Le susurró apenas el albino cuando la puerta se abrió y desapareció en el interior de la casa, saludando a quien había abierto la puerta, siendo este el padre del albino-

Buenas noches joven- Le dijo educadamente el hombre, con ese acento ingles más que marcado, y aunque había sonado amable, ese saludo solo decía ‘váyase a su casa ya’- 

Igualmente- Y sin dejarle decir nada más, el hombre cerró la puerta, dejando al rubio con cualquier cosa que fuera a decir en la boca, aunque no planeaba decir nada más tampoco. Se dio la vuelta y se subió a su moto, viendo como en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, el albino se despedía de él con un gesto- Maldita sea, voy a tener que escuchar a Matt decir que es el mejor Cupido durante el resto de mi vida- Y sin más se fue a su casa-

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Comenta si te gustó y si no, también.
> 
> Hasta otra.


End file.
